


Lettres du passés

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Worry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Mina n'était pas une personne idiote, alors elle sut aussitôt que quelque chose d'étrange se passer en Roumanie.Malheureusement malgré toutes sa liberté d'esprit,  elle restait prisonnière de son rôle de femme sans fiancé que ses parents accepter.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Lettres du passés

**Nuit du FoF Mars 2021 – Thème Méphitique**

Mina n'était pas quelqu'un d'idiot. Elle n'était peut être qu'une femme aux yeux de la société mais elle avait toujours eu un esprit libre et curieux, attentif aux détailles et avec sa propre réflexion. Jonathan était tombé amoureux de cet esprit si vif et son comportement doux après tout.

La jeune femme avait tout d'abord approuvé le départ de Jonathan, laissant de coté temporaire son rêve de se marier avec lui et fondé une belle famille malgré le désaccord de ses parents qui n'avais jamais aimé le jeune avocat. L'attente rendait l'amour plus beau et leur mariage ne serait que plus beau. Et son futur époux avait besoin de faire ses preuves dans son travail.

Et pour son plus grand bonheur elle pouvait toujours conversé avec son fiancé par lettre.

Mais lentement, alors que les semaines passé, Mina remarquait que quelque chose n'aller pas. Jonathan semblait plus fatiguer, cachant volontairement ou non la source de son étrange maladie. L'inquiétude rampé aussitôt vers son cœur, espérant que rien ne grave ne lui arrive dans un pays si loin et loin de la science des grandes villes anglaises.

On disait tant de chose horrible sur l'air vicié de cette partie du monde.

Le jeune homme avait commencé à être un peu plus distant, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se désintéresser d'une femme une fois loin d'elle. Son Jonathan était trop doux pour se genre de chose, il ne serait pas le genre d'homme à brisé le cœur de quelqu'un, pas même à cause d'un trop long voyage. Quelque chose devais se produire la-bas, et Mina savais que son doux fiancé était parfois si doux que certain n'avais eu aucune honte à se jouer de lui.

Jonathan lui avait écrire de moins en moins souvent, s'arrêtant durant le plus long mois de sa vie.

Quand son fiancé lui envoya une nouvelle lettre, elle semblait presque être écrite par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'était son écriture, sa manière de parler, et même son odeur. C'était distant, pas froid mais cela semblait l'être alors que son fiancé ne semblait plus lui parler comme avant.

Il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave.

Mina observait la lettre sans trop y croire, est-ce que la simple présence du seul habitant des lieux attaquer son doux fiancé comme l'air nauséabond des enfers. Son fiancé ne pouvait pas suggérer, même si timidement, de rompre leur engagement.

Ses lettres étaient parfois si décousus, et Mina craignais que l'air roumain ne lui soit nocif, qu'il soit en présence d'une personne malfaisante qui lors de ses moments d'égarement corrompait son doux fiancé.

Son étrange maladie qui l'avais laissé si mal que la jeune femme avait craignait le perdre, ses doutes soudains sur ses engagements et maintenant cette peur latente qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses lettre que l'homme niait.

Elle savait que quelque chose de grave se passait là-bas, et plus que jamais elle aurait souhaité pouvoir fuir Londres et retrouver son fiancé avant que plus de mal ne lui soit fait. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le droit de partir, sachant très bien que sa famille appellerait la police à l'instant même ou elle fuirait.

Ses parents n'avais jamais aimé Jonathan, trop timide et doux pour être l'homme qu'avais besoin leur fille. Ils cherchaient déjà un nouveau compagnon pour elle, malgré sa forte opposition. Mina était simplement impuissante, et elle détester ça. Elle devait juste attendre, et espérai que son doux Jonathan revienne enfin.

Pour elle, comme pour lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que le monstre qu'elle devinait être la source de toutes leurs problèmes ne décide de les séparer. La jeune femme craignait que cela ne soit déjà le cas, et que peut être que le cœur, et l'âme, de son doux Jonathan n'appartenait maintenant à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite nouveauté, je suis ouverte à tout demande/invite ou qu'importe le nom que l'on donne à cette chose ! N'hésiter pas à demander en commentaire un ship, un fandom ou même un personnage que vous aimerez bien que j'écrive ! Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire selon vos envies si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous !
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit Kudo pour m'encourager et si jamais vous souhaitez discuter de l'histoire n'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques en commentaires ! Les auteurs aimes beaucoup les kudos et les commentaires, juste pour voir se que je réussit dans mes écrits ou les points que vous avez aimez !


End file.
